What Happens On A Date?
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: Ever wondered what a date was for Megamind and Roxnne? Well, here's my version! Please! Read and Review!You won;t regret it and please be gentle, it's my first oneshot, so no flaming! Don't worry, those who read will not regret it.


**Hey guys, I'm new at this area, I hope that this help fill the fluffyness of our Favorite couple: Megamind and Roxanne! Yippee! Oh praise those Dreamworks producers, oh, bless their hearts. Thank you guys for making another fiction to add to my list. Now, here's the drill, please no Flaming but please review as you like. Oh, and this is my longest article N REVIEW! =)**

**Summary: Megammind and Roxanne had a date on a Friday night but Megamind stayed overnight as he dozed off. What could happen in the morning?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, Megamind, all rights go to Dreamworks and its respective writers and owners. I also do not own the lake house the movie.**

"Minon!" Megamind hollered as he was walking towards the door.

"Yes, sir?"he asked, poking his head out of their so called kitchen. "I might not be back tonight, I could be staying over at Roxanne's place you know, in case I fall asleep." He answered, stopping in his tracks. "Or…"seeing as his best friend's tone, his eyes went as big as saucers. "No, none of that sort Minon, you naughty fish you! We're just going to watch what humans call, a _Moo-vv-ie."_

"It's pronounced movie and I get you sir, I get it…" Minon backed off. "Don't forget to put the brain bots to sleep!" Megamind reminded him. "Don't worry sir, I will. Enjoy yourself with Ms Ritchie!" he assured him before he went out the door.

"Coming!" Roxanne knew who it was. Her boyfriend for almost half a year. It was also half a year since the horrifying battle between Megamind and Titan or Tighten, whatever. As things appear to be return to their type of normal, except the part where her boyfriend was an ex-villain who is now the town's new superhero, yup every seems to be normal. Now, today, it was their fifth official real date because they never really had the time to have a real date.

Now, back to the date, Roxanne opened the door and what'd ya know, Megamind was there. She opened the door and found him wearing his tight leathered suit and his cape. He brought a bag of popcorn and a small bouquet of flowers, yellow roses to be exact, her favorite.

"Hey Megamind." Roxanne greeted him. "Hey Roxanne, well you seem fit for this date. Can I come in?" she giggled. She was wearing a red t shirt and some shorts for sleeping. "Of course, that's what a date is, you and me spending time together." Megamind entered her apartment with a smile on his face. Excitement could even be radiating from him, if that was possible. Guess they could have spent too little time than he expected, why else would he be so excited whenever he saw her?

"Well, you seem overdressed," she commented. "Well, that can be arranged." He then turned dial on his watch and he was dressed in his `evil' suit or outfit to sleep in. You know the one in the movie. Roxanne, on the other hand was having a hard time trying not laugh out loud at the outfit but having difficulty in control. "Oh yes, before I forget, here and I even brought some _popp-ed_ corn to enjoy." He grinned. At this point, Roxanne was barely containing her laughter. It wasn't meant for him exactly, but his actions and the expressions on his face that caused her to laugh, therefore, at this point, she laughed wholeheartly. Megamind looked at his girlfriend in a weird manner and then asked, "Why are you laughing," he then realized, "It's the outfit, isn't it?"

When her laughter began to die down, she took in a deep breath and explained herself, "Sorry, it's just that you're…outfit and your expression, doesn't quite…mix." He then pouted as she moves to where he was and took the things from his hands. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. She smelt the flowers and said, "Wow, these smell fresh and thanks for the flowers, I really like it." Trying to change the subject. "Thanks it was freshly cut by the…hey wait, you're trying to change the subject, but seriously what were you laughing about?" he then pried again. She laughed nervously as she went to the kitchen and prepared the popcorn. "It's the outfit right, knew it!" he shouted to her. "No," she pops her head out of the sideway of the kitchen. "Well, technically, just not this but the expression you do, it's…cute." He sighed in desperation, "how many times must I tell you? I'm not cute, I don't do cute! I'm a criminal mastermind, a genius!" he now has his chest puffed out. Roxanne laughed; sometimes she wonders how someone with the likes of him, turned into an evil villain. She then turned her attention to the microwave and found the popcorn ready. She took the popcorn out from the microwave and poured it into a bowl. After that she took out from her refrigerator two cans of soda and popcorn in her hand, reentered her living room.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" she asked. "Well it's all up to you, I have never watched _moo-vv-ie _before, I may not know what is good to watch." He replied her. "First off, it's pronounced, movie,"

"Potato, tomato, potato, same difference."

"And second, how could you not watch a movie in your whole entire life? Now, that's a crime." After settling down into a comfortable seating arrangement, they decided on what movie they wanted to watch. She then sat next to him on her pull out couch and he answered her question, "well what do you expect from being raised in prison and becoming an evil villain, do you think I have the money or the time to watch?"

"Well, no. But did you at least the television?"

"Oh yes, the _tell-i-vi-son_, yes I have even watched those black and white films, those were nice to watch."

"Really? Now we are going to let you see a real movie." She then got off the makeshift bed and played her favorite movie. She then took a blanket and wrapped it around her and Megamind. While Megamind took the popcorn and the sodas. He handed her a can of her own and she said her thanks. "What is this movie?" he whispered as the movie was about to start. "It's called the Lake house." She whispered back to him. "Is it scary?" "Shhh…just watch."

And with that, Megamind was watching the movie with much focus. Every kind of scene of the plot, he took in great dept, he also had a face of amazement about the movie. When Roxanne looked over and saw her boyfriend looking so tense, she placed a hand on his shoulder. She then felt him relax under her touch and then she told him to relax. He laid back onto the headboard of the couch and Roxanne snuggled up to him. He then wrapped an arm around her and his hand rested on her shoulder. She sighed in content while Megamind smiled and they both returned their focus to the movie.

Midway or even to the part where the climax of the movie is which was a sad climax, Roxanne already dozed off while Megamind, although tired, was becoming emotional due to the love being shown and tears are now flowing down his face and he sniffed. He found some tissues and blew his nose nosily. This woke his girlfriend up who stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Megamind, her Megamind…crying. Sure, he's many things but, crying, she couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes and to make sure she was seeing right and she were. She then turn to see the climax of her favorite movie and understood why. Not wanting to spoil the movie for him, she just comforting him, and making sure not to give off any information of it.

"You know, she loved him and he just had to *sniffs* die, it's really sad that love can be *blows nose* lost so easily." He said. "It's so tragic. Now, I know how the human life came be so fragile." He blew his nose once more. Roxanne now rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry, life has fate and fate has a way to change the destiny of others. Maybe, it might be so bad for her." They watched till the end of the movie and all Megamind did was grin and tears ran down his face again, tears of joy. "He lived! Alex lived! Oh this is wonderful, now he and Kate can live happily in the lake house. This is so beautiful!" he sniffed. Although she knew that this was his first time to watch a movie, but he really was being an over actor, she couldn't help rolling her eyes. But you've got admit, the lake house was a really good movie.

When the credits rolled, Megamind was still watching. "Er…Megamind, it's alright. You can stop now, it's the credits, mostly in theaters, and people walk out when the credits are rolling." "Well, since this is my first movie, I wanted to capture everything about it and how this works so yes, I am going to watch the credits." She gave a small smile, "alright, I'll accompany you with this."

Once the movie was over, and the lights were turned back on, Roxanne saw the tiredness in his eyes, and then offered, "Megamind, why don't you sleep here tonight? You do seem tired." "Nonsense, Roxanne, I'm perfectly capable to drive." And at that moment when he said drive, he yawned, signaling him that his body needed rest. "Ok, that's enough, you're staying here for the night and that's final." "Stay with me?" "Fine. But you have to help clean up." "Fair enough." He took the empty cans of sodas and popcorn and went into the kitchen. "Roxanne, there's still a little _popp-ed _corn left, what should I do with it?" "Just throw it away." And so he did. He then came back into the living room and saw that it was quite in order. Plus, the television was off. He went over to the bed and found Roxanne waiting for him.

"Sorry, was I taking too long?"he asked her. "Nope, I just finished, so waited here." She then started the conversation. "Megamind?"

"Hmm…?"

"I was thinking…why me?"She asked him directly. He raised an eyebrow, saying, "Excuse me?" not getting what she was saying.

Maybe she ought to be a little more, specific. "What I was trying to say is why me? Out of all the reporters, even star reporters other than myself, why did you pick me? There could've been a greater girl being the damsel in distress, and you know I was never one to be a damsel in distress. You knew that I would challenge you after even the first encounter, then after that you could've picked someone else. But why, after all this time, you still chose me?" "Because, I found you…attractive and witty which got me, I'll admit, hooked onto you. I felt that you're a bigger challenge than Metroman and the kidnappings were always the ones that make me look forward to. Sometimes, I even thought that my greatest challenge was you, it always you."She smiled at his word and hugged him. She then gave him a light peck on the lips, which deepened overtime.

After what seemed like a forever make out session, they parted. They both dreamy gazes on both their faces. They both then slept in each other's arms and similar smiles in their faces. Ones filled with content and love. Well, looks like things are really looking up for Megamind, right? Indeed it was. Love can be changed by fate, which lies in life, so fate actually lies in our hands.

La End /Fin

**So as you have all seen, this is my first one shot and my first one shot for Megamind. Please tell me your views, cuz 1: I'm not** **psychic, so I don't know you are thinking. 2: I want to know if you guys loved it, then maybe I'll make more of this catergory. Thanks for reading and Please read and review, I do allow anonymous reviewers, So please read and Review! Thanks! =)**

**Vi Taunt**


End file.
